Battle RoyalVerse 1Rekina Hellsing Vs Helios Ren
by tiffania121
Summary: This Is Just a Short Chapter Of A Show Which Shows High and Mighty Warriors From all over the globe,They Fight To thier deaths and Many Mysterious Facts are Hidden


Cheering are Heard,Rock Music was Played,Everyone was Excitied For the Battle Today,The Battle Is Held in a Forest,While it was Filmed to the Studio where the audience Could watch,The Annoucner would Pick Up the Microphone and wave to the audience,"Good Evening Ladies and Gentleman,Today the Fight Will Be Held in the Forest of Souls,And On the Far east Of the Forest,A Young and Inteligent Lady,Miss Rekina Hellsing",Rekina Cats walk down the East Side of the Forest,Shes 6.3 Ft Tall,Shes Fit,Her Apprance,She wears a Black Jacket,Underneath it a Black Sleeveless Shirt,With a Dragon Print Behind,A Black Cross,Tied With A Sliver chain,Her Hair is Long and Silky,With Red and Silver Fringe,Her Eyes,Small But Glows Crimson Red,She Has Long Black Jeans On,Tied With a chain belt,And Some Leg chains too On her Right leg to be Clear,She Pulls on her Fingerless Gloves,Which are Studded,Running Her Hand Down on hair,Pushing it Behind her Ears,6 Ring Studs could be Seen On Both of her ears,One in her tounge and On her forhead,As Rekina Walks down the path,Her Fangs Starts to show off,Has Shes a vampire,Her Red Snickers are seen to She then Pulls Out her Sytche From the Shadows,Its a Sycthe Which has The blade connected to the Rod with a Very Long chain,Making it good for Long and Short Range Attacks,Rekina Stood in the middle waiting for her Enemy,Everyone Caught a Look at Rekina Whistling Has Shes a Hot Girl and a Excellent Fighter,The Annoucner would Introduce the Enemy Fighter that Wishes to battle with Rekina,"Alright On the Far West of the Forest,Standing 6.7 ft Tall,The Ruthless and Brutal Fighter,Helios Renegade!",Cheers are heard,Has Helios Ran down the Forest,Gripping onto a huge Long Broadsword,Its about 23ft Long,He Slashes down the trees that came in his way,Showing off His Brutal Stregth,Helios Apprance Would be,He Has Long,Black hair,A X-Cross Tatto In Blue on his face,With 2 Ear studs on Each ears,Smiling an Evil Grin,He Is Shirtless,With Rune tattos all over his body and arms,Wearing a Chain Made out of Human Bones,Baggy Jeans,which are Blue,He wear Gloves,Plain Black ones,Slowy Behind His back,Bones Starts to crack out of his back,Blood Spourting out Violently,The Bones Made Crackling Sounds Which Where Really Something that you wouldnt want to hear,It Slowly Forms Into a Wing Structure,Black Feathers Slowly Faded onto the Bones,has it Filled it Up,The wings Grow 10 ft into the air,Helios is Still running,He reaches the Cliff and Jumps of with his Broadsword,Flying away to the Middle,Rekina Sensed that Helios was Close,She Jumped Tree to tree,Higher in each Jump has She reached the Top of the tree,waving her Sycthe into the air,Has the Blade Sprang Off With the Chained Connected to the rod,Helios Flew right above the Sycthe Blade,Just missing it a little but gets cut a Bit,He Didnt Know Rekina had Such Good Sensing Skills,Rekina wasnt Done Yet,She Pulled Her Rod Back,has the Blade fell onto the rod and Fixed itself back,Rekina Bursts Out Her Black wings too,Which are 21ft into the air bigger then Helios's Wings,But Hidden Under her Black feathers where Kunai Knifes,She flapped her Huge Wings has she Flew by Helios,She Chanted some words,_"Chains Of Remorse.."_,Chains Made Out Of Helios's Hate and Evilness was made,Spranging out of the trees,It was Soild Black,Making the chains to be Strong,Has it Gripped onto Helios's Arms and Legs Shackling him,Dragging Him downwards,Helios wouldnt Be able to drag it even if he tried,It was made out of him,Its His own powers against him,It will Just Backfire,Rekina Then Dashed her way Down to Helios,Helios,Getting gripped by the chains Didnt Give up easy,He The chanted Something too,_"Rain Of the Darkness"_,Dark And Ominous Clouds Appered,Has The Whole Place,Went into Black out,The audience gasped,has they couldnt see a thing,Rekina Stopped her movements in the Total Darkness,Only Thing That Could Be Seen About her was her Glowing red Eyes,Helios Used this in His advantage Even though He couldnt Move much,He forced him self to grab His broadsword,Which was Stuck on a Tree Beside Him,He couldnt Take a hold of it but touched it,It Glowed Bright Blue,has The Broadsword turned into a sword,Helios then chanted,_"Thousand Sword Rampage"_,Helios's Glowing Blue Sword turned into a thousand Forming all around Rekina,The Swords then Charged towards Rekina,But Swords Get refectled Immiedatly,Rekina Made a Barrier Around her making all Magical and Pyshical Damage almost Impossible to Get to her,Rekina Waved her Sycthe into the Air,Has Bright Light Glew around her blade,the darkness Yelled in pain to the Light has it Vanished instantly,Rekina Made her Move Quickly,She Vanished in a Blink of An eye and Appered Right above Helios,Smirking Evily,Through her eyes its in slow motion,She Flapped her Huge Black Wings has It Shot Out Countless of kunais at Helios,She attacked From Quite A close range,Helios May Dodge it But not all of it,Helios Forgot to Revert his sword into His Broadsword,He Manges to Hit some of the Kunais Away,But Gets Hit and falls to the ground,Rekina Quickly Pulled 2 Kunai Knifes Which was wrapped with explosive Tags,She tossed it to where Helios was suppose to fall,Has it Explodes,Helios Turned and tried to see if he could Escape the blast,But was too late,He Just Used his wings to cover himself,and fell right into the blast,has Rekina would Be high in the air,Looking down on him,Helios Being Badly hurt,Half Burnt and Having most of the Kunais Pierced into his chest,Slowly Got up,But rekina Wanted to End this Quick,She Used Her Final Move,She Landed down,And Did Handsings at the Speed of Light,Unable for The human Eye to keep track of it,A Black Gate with Huge Bells Banging on the metal door,It was Chained Up with Seals,She Did somemore Handsings,The seal Burns and The chains Shatter,Helios was Barly Standing and Probaly Half Alive already,The Black Gate Opened has Dark energy Gathers into a ball Waving 34ft And 23 meters Wide,Has Its Charging Up,Rekina Would Hold onto her Sycthe Tightly,She was Aslo Going to Blast herself,So She could do a Double attack,Helios Barely caught sight of the Huge Dark Ball there,Out of his Sight already he couldnt Foucs,The gate Reasled the Charge a Huge Purple Beam Streamed From the gate to Helios,Has Rekina charged herself with the blast has she Pushes her Sycthe into Helios's Heart,The Blade Fully Goes into his heart,has The blast Wipes His Body Away Clean,Wiping it away from Audience Stares in amazment of the Impact,after a few Minutes They all Cheered Highly and Happily For Rekina,She Smiles and Waves at the Camera,The annoucer Laughs,"The Winner Of this Battle Royal Here Is Rekina Hellsing,What a Outstanding Fight,Well Its Time to End this,This The Next Fight,Good bye everyone",Cheers got Louder has rekina walks away,"I am Sorry Big Brother,Helios,I didnt meant to Kill you..But seems It was Your Grave here..",Rekina walks out of the forest One Ever Knew Why The Sibling Where Pitted Agaisnt Each other,Nor Did they Even Know That There Where Silblings..

----------------------------------------------------The End-----------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
